Random Life of High School
by lazuloo
Summary: Kirana, murid Indo, terpaksa menikah di usia muda dengan senpainya Kiku Honda karena alasan bisnis antara kedua orang tua mereka di usia SMA. Bagaimana mereka menghalau permasalahan tentang semua hubungan rahasia mereka di depan semua teman, perbedaan budaya mereka, belum lagi dgn masa lalu buruk Kirana dan gangguan jiwanya? Yah, baca aja deh (DLDR). I ship USUK and Gerita... so...
1. Chapter 1

**Cuap-cuap Penulis di Awal Tulisan**

.

Ini kesannya seperti serius, though trust me it won't. Mungkin saya adalah penulis tak bertanggung jawab, menelantarkan banyak fanfic sementara sekarang udah nulis lagi fanfic baru, ugh, yeah. Sejauh ini bahkan saya menelantarkan novel saya yang sudah rampung dan menunggu di sunting dan dipangkas (ada yang mau baca?). So here we come, another fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Random Life of High School Couple**

**Lazuardi Loo**

* * *

.

.

.

Selamat datang di Finlandia. Sebuah negara dengan pendidikan nomor satu. Tempat dimana berbagai siswa dari penjuru negara bersekolah dan mengenyam pendidikan untuk mendapat pengajaran dari pendidik paling berkualitas. Pendidikan dimana siswa tidak ditekan dalam ujian, mandiri untuk mengevaluasi diri, serta membiasakan siswa untuk belajar sendiri dan mencari tahu.

Dan disana pulalah, kisah ini bermulai.

"Kamu tak terbiasa dengan dingin, Kirana?" tanya Tino, tuan rumah negara tersebut, memandang Kirana yang menggigil saat di kelas.

"Kirana berasal dari Indonesia, jadi suhu dingin jelas membuat tubuhnya kaget!" Alfred mengacak-acak rambut Kirana.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu Alfred!" Arthur memandang Alfred dengan galak melihat sikapnya yang sangat tidak gentleman pada Kirana.

"Kau mau teh?" tawar Arthur yang tampak membawa sebuah termos berukuran sedang berisi minuman panas yang Kirana yakini berisi teh mahal; _bisa ceylon, earl grey, darjeeling,_ atau teh mahal lainnya. Entahlah.

"Sepertinya enak," Kirana mengangguk, beranjak berdiri. "Aku mau."

Arthur menuangkan teh hangat itu di gelas kecil yang menjadi tutup termos. Kirana menerimanya dengan senyum terkembang. Saat Kirana berniat menghirup teh tersebut, seseorang menuangkan vodka di atas tehnya. Kirana terhenyak, mendongak. Dilihatnya Ivan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kalau pake vodka, tehmu pasti bisa membuat tubuhmu lebih hangat, da!" ucapnya riang.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa tertegun memandang Kirana dengan tatapan penuh iba. Gadis itu tak terbiasa dengan minuman beralkohol sejak ia kesini, dan semua orang tahu itu. Sayangnya, Ivan bukan orang yang bisa ditolak atau diajak berkompromi...

"T-terima kasih..." ucap Kirana pasrah, dan akhirnya meneguk teh yang masih mengepul tersebut.

Siap-siap merasakan sensasi tenggorokan terbakar, batin Kirana saat meminum teh tersebut.

Benar saja, saat teh tersebut masuk, ia merasakan tenggorokannya panas. Bukan karena teh itu panas, tapi karena kuatnya alkohol dalam vodka milik Ivan. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa pria itu bisa membawa vodka ke sekolah tanpa khawatir tertangkap guru.

Ah. Ya, mungkin para guru sudah terintimidasi duluan dengan aura membunuh Ivan, batinnya lagi. Saat tehnya habis, tubuhnya mulai terasa hangat dan ringan. Lehernya mulai berkeringat. Ia melepas jaket bulunya, menyisakan sebuah kaos lengan panjang yang agak ngepas ditubuhnya serta celana jeans yang membalut kaki kecilnya dengan pas.

"Mulai panas..." ucapnya saat melihat pandangan para pria yang tampak melongo melihat tubuhnya.

"Kirana, jangan buka jaket seenaknya!" ucap Faqih, siswa dari Malaysia sembari memandang Kirana dengan tatapan galak. "Awak tak lihat tuh lelaki menatapmu lekat-lekat macam tu!"

"He? Laki-laki memerhatikan aku?" tanya Kirana heran, memandang pria yang ada di sekitarnya. Sontak, mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Arthur dengan tehnya, Ivan yang asik memainkan botol vodkanya, Tino yang bersiul kecil, dan Alfred yang merapi-rapikan rambutnya seolah tak melihat apapun. Padahal mereka berempat punya pikiran sama; Kirana memang seksi.

Namun diantara pandangan nakal mereka, ada satu sosok yang hanya tertegun memandang sosok Kirana dibalik manga yang dibacanya.

Rambut yang hitam ikal terurai hingga pantat.

Tubuh yang pendek dan kecil namun berisi.

Kulit yang lebih gelap dan matanya yang besar dan berbulu mata lentik.

Jiwanya selalu bergetar tiap kali melihat sosok Kirana.

.

.

.

Kiku masih ingat betul, saat itu adalah tahun ajaran baru. Sebagai bagian dari Organisasi Sekolah, ia bertugas untuk memberi materi pada masa orientasi. Tanpa sengaja, di jam istirahat, gadis itu memperhatikan buku komik yang dibacanya.

_"Ah, itu manga yang sudah kutunggu sejak lama? Sudah keluar ya disini?"_

_"Eh?" Kiku menoleh pada Kirana dengan wajah bingung. Bukankah gadis ini adalah adik angkatannya?_

_Kirana memandang sampul komik itu degan tatatapan menaksir-naksir. "Kok kayaknya agak aneh ya?"_

_"Aneh?"_

_"Ya, aneh. Eh tunggu. Ini versi jepang nya ya?" Kirana memandang Kiku dengan wajah berbinar dan Kiku hanya mengangguk._

_Gadis ini sebenarnya kenapa?_

_"Boleh... aku melihatnya?" tanya Kirana lagi._

_"H-hai, Dozo..." Kiku memberikan komik di tangannya dengan wajah bingung. Kirana menerimanya, membuka beberapa halamannya, kemudian berdecak kagum._

_"Wah, manga dari negara asalnya memang beda! Sampulnya juga bagus! Sayang isinya bahasa jepang semua..." seketika wajah riang Kirana berubah menjadi meringis, seolah penuh sesal. "Aku tak bisa membaca kanji..."_

_"Eh, ma..." _

_Kenapa aura gadis itu bisa langsung berubah dari cerah langsung gelap seketika._

_"Sial... andai komik di Indonesia bisa sebagus itu..." gerutunya sembari mencebik._

_Kiku kehilangan kata-kata._

_Kirana mengembalikan komik itu pada Kiku, sebelum matanya memandang lekat-lekat ke arah Kiku, menaksir-naksirnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tubuh yang tak begitu tinggi, rambut hitam dengan potongan yang agak aneh, kulit yang putih dan sangat kontras, ditambah dengan sikap malu-malu dan kaku..._

_"Ah... maaf kalau aku baru menanyakan ini tapi... kau orang Jepang ya?"_

_Demi kami-sama! Kemana saja gadis ini sepanjang waktu orientasi dan pengenalan anggota osis tadi, huh? _

_"E-eem, hai. Dan kau..."_

_"Oh, aku Kirana Danadyaksa, dari Indonesia. Dan kau?" Kirana mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum ramah._

_"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Honda Kiku desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Kiku beranjak dari kursinya, membungkuk kecil._

_Kirana memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian ikut membungkuk. Ia merasa tak enak, dan memilih mengikuti cara pria itu berkenalan._

_"Salam kenal juga... jadi, apa... kau satu angkatan denganku?"_

_"Iie, aku dari kelas XI Science."_

_"Oooh... jadi, kau adalah senpai ku?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Ah, jadi aku sebaiknya memanggilmu Honda-senpai, benar? Kalau tidak salah, memanggil nama depan pada orang yang baru kenal di Jepang kurang sopan, bukan begitu?"_

_"Eh, hai."_

_"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Honda-senpai. Honda adalah... nama keluargamu, benar? Tadi kau menyebut nama Honda lebih dulu sebelum Kiku?"_

_"Benar."_

_"Ha... baguslah. Aku tidak salah tebak kalau begitu. Salam kenal juga dariku, ya, Honda-senpai!" Kirana tersenyum lebar._

_Kiku mengangguk sekali, tertegun. Di depannya ia bisa melihat jelas, rambut hitam ikal mayang yang terurai di sisi bahunya, serta tatapan hangat gadis itu. Kulitnya yang gelap serta senyumnya yang lembut._

_Tiba-tiba saja, hatinya terasa menghangat._

Dan semenjak itu ia sadar. Ia sudah jatuh hati pada Kirana pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

Kiku tertegun melihat Kirana mencolek-colek kucing milik penjaga sekolah yang tampak sedang berjemur di lorong dekat kantor guru. Kiku mengerutkan kening. Ini kan masih jam pelajaran, kenapa ia tak dikelas? Ia berjalan menghampiri Kirana.

"K-Kirana-san, kenapa ada di lorong?"

"He, Honda-senpai..." Kirana tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara keras dari kantor kepala sekolah.

"Ini sudah ke lima kalinya ia menggambar-gambar tidak jelas begini di kelasku! Mana mungkin aku diam saja, Pak Filch?"

"Sabarlah, Bu Irene. Mungkin ia bosan dengan kelasmu. Lagipula kecuali pelajaran hafalan, gadis itu memiliki nilai tinggi dalam ilmu hitungan. Ia memang anak yang lebih pintar dalam ilmu eksak, jadi tak heran jika ia bosan dengan sejarah bukan? Jangan lupa, ia juga kandidat untuk kejuaraan Fisika dunia nanti."

"Aku tak peduli, Pak Filch! Aku mau kebijakan baru agar ia tak mengambil kelas Sejarah, sosiologi, ataupun filsafat!"

"Aku setuju!" seru Pak Riddick.

"Aku juga!" seru Ibu Helen menimpali.

Kiku menoleh ke arah Kirana setelah mendengar suara tersebut dari kantor. Gadis itu kini tampak memeluk kucing ras ragdoll tersebut dengan wajah polos.

Sesaat Kiku serasa kehilangan nafas. Kirana + kucing berbulu tebal = _kanpeki_.

Kombinasi sempurna yang melengkapi kepuasan seleranya.

Seketika ia seperti merasakan alarm mental dalam kepalanya yang berkali-kali membunyikan sirene...

_Cuteness overload, cuteness overload, cuteness overload, cuteness overload..._

_Tidak, Kiku, tidak. Kau tak boleh melantur!_

"Kirana-san... apa, yang kudengar tadi benar?"

"Eh, apanya?" Kirana menoleh.

"Kau menggambar sepanjang pelajaran sejarah?"

"Y, ya... memang benar," Kirana kini melepas pelukannya, memainkan buntut Emi, nama kucing tersebut, mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Kiku.

"Itu tak baik, Kirana-san. Lagipula, disini, kau akan menghadapi ujian gabungan saat kelas dua, dan terima atau tidak, kau akan menghadapi semua mata pelajaran..."

"Bohong! Bukankah yang kutahu sekolah disini tak ada ujian?" tanya Kirana heran.

"Ujian itu hanya sekali, saat kau kelas dua SMA. Diluar itu tidak ada ujian akhir sekolah maupun ujian tengah semester... tapi tetap berat."

"Haaaaa, menyebalkan! Jadi aku tetap harus berhadapan dengan sejarah dan sosiologi? Biologi? Hissssshhhh... tak adil!"

Kiku memandang Kirana lekat-lekat. "Apa kau tak menyukai pelajaran hafalan?"

Kirana mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya kenapa senpai?"

"T-tidak... hanya saja kalau kau memang bersalah dengan pelajaran tersebut, aku bisa membantu."

"Senpai? Mengajariku? Hehehehe... kapan-kapan saja senpai. Aku belum ingin," Kirana mengibaskan tangannya, tertawa meledek.

_Maksud tawa mengejek itu apa? Ia meremehkanku?_

"Ma, kau bisa tetap menghubungiku jika suatu saat kau membutuhkanku, jadi... sampai nanti," Kiku membungkuk kecil, kemudian meninggalkan Kirana sendirian.

Sepeninggal Kiku, Kirana memandang sosok itu penuh tanda tanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Emi.

"Emi, menurutmu kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk mengajariku?"

.

.

.

Kantin bergaya _dinning hall_ dengan deretan meja panjang itu biasanya selalu penuh di jam istirahat. Sayangnya, karena Kirana mendapat skors untuk tak mengikuti dua mata pelajaran diikuti istirahat, walhasil, ia pun melewatkan jam makan siangnya sehingga ia baru ke sini saat jam pulang sekolah sehingga ia tak punya teman sekelas untuk menemaninya makan. Setelah mengambil seporsi nasi dengan bumbu kikil dan kikil yang masih panas dengan nasi putih mengepul, Kirana celingukan, berharap mendapat teman untuk makan.

Nah disana. Di salah satu sisi dinning hal, Kirana menemukan Arthur, Alfred, Ludwig, Feli, Gilbert dan Ivan sedang berkumpul. Meski mereka senior, Kirana cukup dekat mengenal mereka semenjak orientasi sekolah. Ia tak paham kenapa mereka tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Kirana saat itu, tapi semenjak itu, mereka jadi akrab.

"Yo, semuanya! Kalian baru makan siang?" sapa Kirana ramah.

"_Hei, dudettes! It's rare to see you in this time_!" Alfred menepuk kecil bahunya saat Kirana duduk di sebelahnya. "Sehabis ini kita akan keluar untuk main! Kau mau ikut?"

"Eh, kemana?"

"Kemana saja? Jalan-jalan! Kami bawa dua mobil, Ludwig dan aku akan menyupir!"

"Hmmm... boleh juga sih! Apa kita... akan ke bar untuk minum-minum seperti para orang eropa umumnya?" tebak Kirana usil.

"_If that's what you want, why not_?" Alfred mengangkat bahu.

"Ide bagus!" Arthur menyela.

"Dan kita akan minum banyak bir setelah ini! Jangan lupa ajak Elizaveta! Ia sangat kuat minum, walau tentu saja tak bisa mengalahkan ku yang _awesome_ ini, kesesesese!" Gilbert menyambar kentang gorengnya

"_Broer_, kau sudah sering kalah telak minum bir dengan Elizaveta..." bisik Ludwig pelan.

"Wesssst! Tak seharusnya kau menjatuhkan harga diriku yang _awesome_ ini di depan gadis cantik!" Gilbert menyikuti Ludwig.

"Haaaah..." Ludwig memijat keningnya menyikapi sikap kakaknya yang terlalu oresama tersebut.

"Kita bisa mengadakan kontes minum nanti, da," Ivan memakan _pirozhki_ isi dagingnya sembari tersenyum.

"_Then it settled!_" Alfred bertepuk tangan sekali.

"Sejujurnya aku tak biasa dengan acara minum-minum begini, tapi kurasa... jika sesekali tak masalah," Kirana memakan kikilnya dengan senyum tersungging.

Sementara mereka tertawa tergelak, tanpa sengaja mata Kirana bersirobok dengan Kiku yang menikmati bentonya di meja sebrang. Saat sadar Kirana memandang ke arahnya, Kiku menundukkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kotak bekalnya sembari memakan bekalnya cepat –cepat.

_Shimatta, ia melihat ke arahku!_

Sementara itu, Kirana tersenyum melihat sikap Kiku.

Pria itu memang selalu menyendiri walau ia tahu, bahwa dominannya, pria yang berada di sekitarnya adalah teman sekelas Kiku. Yah, tipikal pria Jepang bukan? Pendiam dan individualis.

Alfred yang heran melihat Kirana tak lagi terfokus dengan pembicaraan, menoleh ke arah Kirana, kemudian mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau memandangi Kiku?"

"Eh? Tidak, aku hanya tak sengaja..." Kirana meminum jus jeruknya sembari menggeleng.

"Kau suka padanya, frau?" Gilbert mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kirana.

Gadis itu tersedak. "Yang benar saja! Aku memang suka dengan hal-hal berbau jepang, tapi untuk menyukai pria kaku sepertinya jelas tidak mungkin!"

"Sebenarnya kalau kau menyukainya tak apa, Kirana..." Feli tersenyum. "Kiku pria yang baik kok, Ve~"

"Ya, tapi Kirana lebih pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, seorang pria yang lebih macho layaknya hero sepertiku!" sambar Alfred.

"Hero sepertimu? Belum tentu Kirana mau dengan kau, tahu?" sentak Arthur tak suka.

"Kenapa, Artie? Kau cemburu jika aku dengan Kirana?" goda Alfred sembari tersenyum menggoda pada Arthur.

"He, a-apa? A-aku, c-cemburu denganmu? Yang benar saja! _Bloody hell, never in your wildest dream, wanker_!" pekik Arthur dengan pipi memerah. Ia bangkit dan berniat menarik kerah Alfred.

Kirana tersenyum penuh arti pada mereka. Di dalam otaknya, sudah terbayang imajinasi liar dua pria itu diikuti adegan boys love yang biasa ia baca dan simak lewat Youtube. Aaaaaah, ia hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati melihat keduanya. Give me more pwease...

"Sudahlah, cemburu saja, Artie..."

_"He, what do you mean, love?"_ tanya Arthur heran. Arthur dan Alfred menoleh ke arah Kirana dimana Arthur dalam posisi hendak menjambak rambut Alfred meski sebenarnya itu tak serius sementara Alfred berusaha melepaskan tangan Allastor Kirkland itu dari kepalanya sembari tertawa geli.

"Supaya aku bisa mendapat pemandangan gratis boys love versi dunia nyata..." Kirana tersenyum evil sembari mengaduk jus nya.

"_Damn! Kiku is really bad influence for her, nooooo!_!" seru kedua pria itu dengan tatapan ngeri.

Dari jauh, Kiku tersenyum nakal memandang layar kamer DSLR yang selalu dibawanya. Sesaat, ia teringat dengan ucapan Arthur tadi saat menyebut-nyebut namanya sebagai salah satu pembawa pengaruh buruk pada Kirana.

Yah, bohong kalau seorang perempuan pecinta anime tak menyukai yaoi. Atau setidaknya, mereka belum menjadi anime lover sejati.

_Yaoi is live, yaoi is love_. Setidaknya itu apa yang menjadi ideologi para Fujoshi. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya.

Saat itu ingin rasanya Kiku memberikan bro-hug pada Kirana kalau ia tak ingat siapa dirinya.

"Eh, Kirana... aku tahu ini memang aneh tapi... kau bisa memilihku dibanding para pria ini jika kau mau, da," Ivan tiba-tiba angkat bicara, dan seketika kalimat itu menyumpal semuanya untuk tutup mulut.

Kiku membeku mendengar kalimat itu. Eh? Ivan?

.

.

.

Di salah satu bar langganan Gilbert, akhirnya anak-anak SMA itu berkumpul. Yang lain saling menyemangati Ivan, Gilbert dan Elizaveta. Kirana yang cukup kaget dengan budaya tersebut hanya bisa ternganga melihat senior-seniornya menenggak belasan gelas bir tapi masih tetap sadar.

"Eli, ayo, gelas ke 15! Jangan mau kalah! Kalahkan Ivan!" Alfred menyemangatinya.

"Hm... kalau kau bisa, silahkan saja, da," Ivan menikmati birnya dengan santai, seolah tak terpengaruh dengan bir tersebut.

Gilbert terkapar di mejanya. Tangannya masih ingin mengangkat gelas bir, tapi kesadarannya sudah setengah hilang.

"Kau lemah, Gilbert! Bukankah kau selalu menyombong bahwa kau bisa mengalahkanku? Hik," Elizaveta mendorong kepala Gilbert.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku akan lebih awesome dari semua orang disini, frau, hik..."

"Kau ini lucu, mengatakan hal seperti i-hik-tu padahal kau sudah tak ber-hik-daya..."

"Dua gelas lagi!" Ivan mengangkat gelasnya dengan wajah merona. Kirana terperangah. Bagaimana bisa pria itu meminum hampir 18 gelas bir tanpa terlihat mabuk?!

"Ivan! K-kau... benar-benar kuat!" puji Kirana dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

"Ehe..." Ivan tersenyum kecil pada Kirana.

"Tentu saja ia kuat. Untuk orang yang biasa meminum vodka layaknya air putih, bir bukanlah apa-apa buatnya," Ludwig mengangkat bahu, lalu meminum birnya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya..."

"Yah, seperti yang sudah kita asumsikan dari seorang pria Russia. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi ia memang kuat... mengabaikan sikapnya yang kadang-kadang agak menerikan dan tak terduga..." Ludwig memainkan gelasnya.

"Ivan hebat ya, Kirana... ve~" Feli yang lebih memilih meminum wine merangkul bahu Kirana.

"Kau sendiri, tak minum bir?" tanya Arthur pada Kirana sembari menyambar chips, makanan kesukaannya tiap kali ke bar.

"Sudah tapi tak habis, jadi aku berhenti. Aku tak biasa meminum hal seperti itu..."

"Ah, ya. Negaramu adalah negara tropis, jadi jelas saja minuman fermentasi tak begitu dibutuhkan... disana jelas-jelas negara panas..." Ludwig mengelus dagunya.

"Ivan 21 gelas, Gilbert 13 gelas, dan Elizaveta 16 gelas! Ivan pemenangnya!" Alfred berseru, mengangkat tangan Ivan, sementara pria asli Rusiia itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aaah, tentu saja, da..." Ivan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gilbert, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat setelah membayar semua tagihan, Gilbert!"

"Jangan mengaturku yang awesome ini! Aku baru mau tidur jika Elizaveta yang menemaniku!"

"Tolol, siapa yang mau tidur denganmu, hah?" Elizaveta memukul keras punggung Gilbert. "Tidak sudi aku tidur denganmu!"

"Tolonglah Elizavetaa..." Gilbert berniat menarik tangan Elizaveta yang ia sangka duduk di sebelahnya, tapi malang, tangan Kirana yang malah ditarik. Kirana mengejang saat Gilbert berusaha menciumnya, dan yang lainnya memekik berusaha melepaskan Kirana.

"Gilbert, lepaskan dia, itu Kirana!"

"Nggh? Kirana? Kau tak perlu bicara ngawur... aku tahu kau memang suka pada Roderich, tapi tak bisakah kau melihat sedikit ke arahku? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kecil..."

"GILBERT!" Elizaveta menutup mulut, mendengar sebuah kenyataan yang mengagetkan dipadu sikap Gilbert yang salah sasaran cukup untuk membuatnya panik.

"Veee, Gilbeeeert... akhirnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu juga, ve~" Feliciano dengan santai menggoyang goyang gelas wine-nya.

"Broer..." Ludwig memijat-mijat keningnya.

"Berhentilah tersenyum dan bantu Kirana lepas dari Gilbert, Feli! Arthur!"

Arthur dan Feli menurut. Mereka berusaha melepaskan tangan Gilbert dari tubuh Kirana yang kini berusaha menghindari ciuman Gilbert. Mengabaikan kenyataan jika ia berada di posisi Kirana, dengan keras Elizaveta menarik tangan berotot Gilbert dan Feli pun menarik tubuh Kirana tepat setelah Elizaveta mengendorkan pelukan Gilbert dari Kirana. Malang, kini malah gantian Arthur yang jadi korban, dan pipi pria beralis tebal itukini jadi sasaran cium Gilbert.

"Hey, hey Gilbert! Apa kau gila!"

Kirana yang baru lepas dari pelukan Gilbert tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dengan ponselnya, ia menjepret foto adegan BL yang belum tentu akan ia dapatkan lagi di depan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kirana! Bantu Arthur!"

"T-tapi ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan!"

"Hentikan obsesi anehmu itu dan bantu aku!" seru Alfred yang terlihat begitu berang.

"B_roer, broer_, itu Arthur... jangan mempermalukan dirimu, _broer_..." Ludwig yang ikut turun tangan berusaha melepaskan tangan kakaknya dari Arthur. Dan terima kasih atas kekuatan fisik Ludwig, akhirnya Arthur terlepas dari dekapan Gilbert.

"Elizaveta... kumohon... izinkan aku tidur denganmu malam ini... hanya malam ini!" racau Gilbert dengan tangan menggapai-gapai ke udara.

Wajah Elizaveta yang sudah memerah karena minum bir kini semakin merona mendengar ucapan Gilbert. Ia jelas kaget mendengar kenyataan tersebut, dan akhirnya memandang Feli.

"Feli... apa kau memang sudah tahu ini cukup lama?"

"Si. Hanya saja, kau terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadarinya..."

Kirana hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Jujur, selama ia hidup, baru kali ini ia melihat orang mabuk berat sampai bicara melantur dan mengungkapkan rahasia terdalam mereka. Yah, tentu saja, ini eropa, bukan? Hal-hal ini jelas tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, kecuali lewat film-film.

"Ludwig, aku akan membawanya. Kau tak keberatan kan?"

"Biar aku saja, Eli. Ia cukup berat, lagipula ia kakakku... ayo, kau juga... kuantar pulang. Feli... ayo pulang," Ludwig memapah Gilbert dan mengajak Elizaveta dan Feli pulang setelah membayar semua tagihan mereka. Sebenarnya itu tanggung jawab Gilbert, namun melihat kakaknya sudah mabuk begitu, mungkin ia bisa hitung-hitungan dengan Gilbert nanti.

Di depan pintu bar, Ludwig menoleh ke arah Alfred.

"Alfred, aku serahkan yang lainnya padamu. Kau juga bawa mobil 'kan?"

"_No problem_!" Alfred mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ha..." Kirana tercenung melihat kepergian mereka, dan yang lainnya kembali meminum bir mereka. Sesaat semuanya kembali hening, sebelum akhirnya Ivan merubah posisi duduknya, dan pindah di sebelah Kirana.

"Kirana... apa kau keberatan jika aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Ivan tiba-tiba saat gadis itu meminum sari apelnya.

"Eh? Tapi bukannya... Alfred akan mengantar kita?" tanya Kirana heran.

"Tak masalah. Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu," Ivan tersenyum tipis, "boleh?"

Kirana mengerutkan kening, namun akhirnya mengangguk. "Boleh saja. Bagaimana jika kita pergi sekarang? Kukira ini juga sudah cukup malam..."

Ivan memandang jam tangannya, kemudian mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke arah Alfred dan Arthur, "Alfred, Arthur, aku akan mengantar Kirana pulang, dan ini sudah cukup malam. Kami duluan, da?"

"Eh? Kirana?" Alfred mengerutkan kening, khawatir. Kalian pasti pahamlah, ini Ivan gitu lho. "Kau tak apa? Aku bisa mengantarmu?"

"Tak masalah, lagipula aku berdua dengan Ivan..."

"B-baiklah..." Alfred mengangguk, sementara Arthur hanya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. "_Take care, love._"

"Terima kasih," Kirana merona mendengar panggilan pria itu padanya. Ah, sikap gentleman pria Inggris memang sudah terkenal kan? Hanya Kirana saja yang belum terbiasa.

Saat keduanya keluar dari bar, Kirana mengusapkan kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri. Ivan yang sadar bahwa gadis itu kedinginan, melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya, lalu memakaikannya di tubuh Kirana.

"Kau tak minum apapun untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu, Kirana... jadi kau butuh kehangatan lebih," ucapnya saat mendapat tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari Kirana.

"Ah, terima kasih tapi... bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah biasa dengan dingin. Lagipula ini bukan musim salju, jadi aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa jaket. Kau tahu sendiri kan Rusia selalu bersalju setiap harinya, da?" Ivan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, ya. Benar..." Kirana mengangguk, teringat.

Saat keduanya menaiki bus yang sama, Kirana memandang ke arah Ivan. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu sebenarya berhati lembut. Hanya saja, ia banyak mendengar bahwa pria ini agak mengerikan saat ia marah, meski hingga saat ini ia belum pernah melihat Ivan merah. Bagaimana tidak? Ivan selalu tersenyum hampir setiap kali ia melihatnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kesanmu selama disini, da?" tanya Ivan pada Kirana. "Yah, kau tahu... ini di Eropa, sementara kau sendiri dari Asia."

"Hm... bagaimana ya. Aku sebenarnya cukup mudah beradaptasi dengan keadaan, kecuali dengan Feliciano yang dengan mudahnya menyentuh fisik... atau syok saat melihat orang-orang berciuman di tempat umum... bagiku itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat..." Kirana mengibaskan tangannya, tak mau melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Ivan tertawa kecil.

"Yah, mungkin itulah apa yang disebut dengan _cultural shock_... tapi lama-lama kau pasti akan terbiasa, da..."

"Ya, diluar hal-hal tadi aku nyaman-nyaman saja. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

"Ah, aku tak ada masalah... budaya kami dan mereka tak beda jauh, da," Ivan menggeleng kecil. "Lagipula di tempatku aku banyak bergaul dengan eropa dan mereka tak begitu berbeda, jadi tak ada yang aneh."

"Ah, begitu rupanya..."

Bus yang mereka tumpangi pun berhenti di halte yang tak jauh dari kediaman Kirana. Setelah Kirana turun dari bus bersama Ivan, keduanya berjalan menysuuri trotoar menuju rumah Kirana. Gadis itu tinggal di sebuah flat yang tak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya, tapi lumayan jauh dari bar sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa sampai sini..." Kirana memandang pintu flatnya, dan Ivan mengangguk.

"Meski sebentar, aku senang bisa berdua denganmu, Kirana."

Pipi Kirana memerah. Pria itu cukup tahu cara untuk merayu wanita, eh? Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja yang memang tak biasa dengan sikap lembut pria-pria asing?

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, pulang, Ivan..."

"Tak masalah. Sudah seharusnya juga, da," Ivan menepuk rambut Kirana.

Saat keduanya terdiam sejenak, Ivan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kirana. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kecupan tipis menyapu kening Kirana, dan Kirana terpaku.

_P-pria itu tadi... mengecup keningku?_

_Astagaaaa, pipiku panas! Pipiku panas! Pipiku panas!_

"Eh, Ivan..." Kirana tertunduk lesu, menggaruk kepalanya, sementara Ivan hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, menyembunyikan rasa gelinya melihat gadis berkulit gelap itu salah tingkah.

"Selamat malam, Ivan..."

"_Da, do opyat' zhe, krasivo_ (ya,sampai nanti lagi, cantik)," Ivan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Eh?" Kirana memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti.

Ivan tertawa, mengeluarkan suara kecil 'ehe' miliknya, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut. "Maksudku, sampai nanti lagi."

"Ah ya. Hati-hati di jalan pulang..."

Ivan mengangguk.

Sepeninggal Ivan, Kirana membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati menghangat. Ia memang tahu bahwa pria rusia terkenal dengan sikap mereka yang memperlakukan perempuan dengan begitu hormat, tapi ia tak menyangka ia akan semerona ini dengan sikap Ivan.

Ah, malam ini indah...

**TBC**

* * *

Kiku : Jadi ceritanya... aku disini, jadi pengagum Kirana?

Lazu : Udah jelas kan?

Kirana : Eh Lazu, kenapa aku jadi fujoshi?

Kiku : Mungkin biar cocok denganku?

Kirana : *ngerutin kening sambil mikir dalem* kok aku jadi lebih mirip kayak penulisnya ya?

Lazu : *siul-siul ga jelas...*

Kiku : Terus selanjutnya, mau gimana? Cerita ini... mau dibawa kemana?

Lazu : Nggak tahu. Kemana yah. Agak ke-inspired juga dengan tulisan **LittleOrchids45 (Hope you read it, mbak, I'm inspired by your writing!) **, gabungkan dengan pengalaman pribadi, mungkin akan mixed.

Kiku : *masih manteng serius* pengalaman pribadi? Pengalaman yang mana Lazu-san?

Lazu : *sadar ucapannya gantung, melirik ke arah lain* aku nggak akan bilang sekarang, tapi... cerita ini nggak sekedar fluff...

Kirana : tunggu, kayaknya... gue membaui adegan buruk dan bad experience...

Lazu : ma... *tutup setengah wajah pake kipas lipet*

Kirana : Lazu, ane nggak mau tahu! B-brani ngasih adegan ngaco, gue santet! Gue ga ridho?! *cekek cekek author*

Lazu : *megap-megap* K-Kiku...tasuketteeeee...

Kiku : *mandangin kedua cewek dengan wajah tambeng, kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk* mengabaikan percakapan absurd mereka, ma, kuharap kalian menikmati cerita ini. Silahkan komentar, review, suggest ide cerita mau gimana baiknya (akan dipertimbangkan) tapi tak menerima flame. Arigatou gozaimasu. *ojigi ala samurai*

_Mata ashita, minna!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuap-Cuap Penulis di Awal Tulisan**

Yah, saya terlalu menikmati penulisan ini. Terutama momen USUK dan sikap _wagu_ Kiku. Entah mengapa, menggambarkan watak iseng, kaku, pemalu, canggung dan pintarnya selalu menjadi keasikan tersendiri buat saya, dimana dalam chapter ini, sikapnya terhadap Kirana bisa diimplementasikan dengan kalimat : _jane koe wis tresno ning sejen, yo aku iso opo to cah ayu_ (kalau kamu sudah cinta dengan pria lain, aku bisa apa lah, cantik). _Well, it's kind of amusement for me, ehehe. Mein gott,_ saya memang dodol kadang. Ja, selamat menikmati.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Random Life of High School Couple**

**Lazuardi**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di salah satu sisi sekolah, Kiku sibuk membaca buku filsafat sementara tangannya asik mengelus-elus Emi, kucing kesayangan (penjaga sekolah) yang memang sangat manja saat bersamanya. Baginya, tak ada yang lebih damai dari suasana seperti ini. Andai ada segelas teh dan kue manju, maka semuanya akan sempurna.

Saat matanya memandang lurus, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Kirana dengan pakaian renang panjangnya (yang mirip dengan pakaian selam) tampak duduk di sisi kolam renang dengan rambut terurai. Matanya tertegun. Entah mengapa, angin seolah memanjakan pandangannya. Rambut panjang hitam Kirana yang melambai, dengan sosoknya yang duduk anggun bersama Faqih dan murid perempuan lainnya membuatnya terpaku. Perlahan, tangannya menggapai kamera DSLR, lalu memotret Kirana dengan lensa tele-nya. Terima kasih kepada _chichiue_ yang mendukung hobi fotografinya, sehingga ia bisa mengambil foto objek jauh dengan kualitas baik.

Sudah berapa lama ia memendam kebiasaan ini? Yah, enam bulan, tujuh bulan mungkin? Selama ini Kiku hanya bisa memandang Kirana dari jauh, terima kasih kepada sikap pengecutnya. Dan selama berbulan-bulan ini memendam rasa, ia harus puas dengan mengagumi makhluk Tuhan paling seksi itu dari balik lensa, keker, atau foto. Ia tak akan sampai hati mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kirana.

Saat ia menurunkan kameranya, tanpa sengaja matanya kembali bersirobok dengan Kirana. Jantungnya kembali menabuhkan suara beritme festival obon: 'dung dung dung dung' dalam frekuensi cepat.

"_Senpaaaaai_!" sapa Kirana dari jauh sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Kiku hanya mengangguk sekali diikuti senyum tipis, kemudian mengalungi kameranya. Ia beranjak berdiri, lalu kabur dari spotnya, mengabaikan Emi yang protes saat diturunkan dari pangkuannya. _Bertahanlah, hatiku! _

_Kirana menyapaku dengan ramah._

_Kirana melambaikan tangannya padaku._

_Ia tersenyum manis padaku._

_Dalam pakaian renangnya._

Seketika ia merasakan dorongan yang mendesak dari hidungnya. _Shimatta, kenapa baru segini saja ia sudah lemah! Dimana jiwa samuraimu yang kuat itu, Honda Kikuuu!_

Di depan wastafel, ia mencuci muka dan membersihkan hidungnya yang masih sedikit mimisan.

Mha, pria sekuat apapun sudah sewajarnya akan lemah saat berhadapan dengan wanita yang mereka cintai, bukan?

.

.

.

"Kau kenal Kiku Honda, ana?" tanya Thai pada Kirana saat gadis itu mengerjakan tugas presentasinya.

"Ia satu klub denganmu kan?" tanya Lani. Ia duduk di sebelah Kirana sementara gadis itu mengetik di depan laptopnya.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Kenapa?" sahut Kirana.

"Benar tak, kalau ia suka membawa foto tokoh anime kesukaannya di dompet?" tanya Faqih.

Kirana ternganga. "Darimana kau dapat berita seaneh itu? Setahuku tidak."

"Ah, berarti cuma isu tu."

"Tapi masa' sih? Oke, taruhlah itu memang benar..." Kirana memandang Faqih dan yang lainnya. "Emangnya kenapa? Lagipula, kukira dia... nggak mungkin seaneh itu kan?"

"Lho, senior kita yang satu itu kan memang aneh, ana?" ucap Thai sembari mengibaskan tangannya, tertawa. "Otaku, hobinya mengambil foto-foto pasangan pria, dan menyimpannya."

"Apa?" Kirana ternganga. Ia baru tahu ternyata ada orang lain yang melakukan hal seperti itu selain dirinya. Partner baru! Ia baru tahu, kalau selama ini senpainya tidak hanya otaku, tapi _yaoi_ lovers juga!

"Iya, aneh sekali kan? Kau bisa bayangkan, mengambil foto pasangan pria! Hobi yang..." Lani memutar bola matanya.

"Lho, memang apa salahnya? Aku juga suka mengambil foto pasangan pria sebagai hiburan pribadi," ucap Kirana, agak tersinggung.

"Masalahnya ia laki-laki Kirana! Apa kau tak heran jika seorang pria menyukai _yaoi_?" ucap Thai menjabarkan. "Aku malah curiga ia punya orientasi yang berbeda."

"Benar lah tu. Pria macam Kiku tak pernah nampak dengan awek. Bisa jadi," Faqih mengangguk-angguk.

"Begini, teman-teman..." Kirana menghentikan aktivitasnya. "_It's not I'm sided to him_, tapi jujur, apa yang salah? Mungkin agak aneh, tapi apa hak kita men_judge_nya sedemikian rupa? Contohnya aku. Aku pecinta _yaoi_, apakah itu aku berarti menyukai hubungan sesama jenis? Tidak kan? Aku normal dan masih suka pria."

"Macem mane pria kau ni Indon. Kalo kau memang suka pria, tak pelaklah kau beritahu aku siape yang kau sukai disini tu," Faqih memberi pandangan; beri tahu aku sekarang, kau tak boleh menolaknya.

"Nah, aku setuju ucapan Faqih. Ayo beri tahu..."

Kirana mengerutkan kening. "Kok... jadi seperti ini? Kenapa aku jadi diminta memberitahu siapa orang aku suka?"

"Nah, aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau memang benar-benar menyukai seorang pria?" Lani memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Kirana menggaruk kepalanya. _Jannnnn, kok dadi koyok ngene_? (Siaaal, kenapa jadi seperti ini?). Kirana memandang keempat ketiga temannya dengan pandangan ; _aku kudu jawab opo_?

"_Don't gimme that look_. Tak mempan buat ku," Faqih mengibaskan tangannya.

Kirana bingung. Selama ini ia memang tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapapun. Bahkan termasuk kedekatannya dengan Faqih tak lebih dari hubungan pertemanan karena mereka berdua dari negara yang bertetangga. Lalu siapa nama yang harus ia sebut?

Lagipula jika ia memang menyebutkan sebuah nama pun, apa tidak heboh jadinya? Apa ada jaminan jika mereka akan bungkam? Bisa jadi setelah ini ia akan jadi bahan gosip akibat teman se-Asia Tenggaranya.

_Jan, nek wis ngene yo aku keder tenanan. Biyuuuung_. (Yah, kalau udah begini aku jadi bingung beneran. Mamaaaa...)

"Oke, oke..." Kirana melirik ke arah lain, dan tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan terlintas di kepalanya. "Senior kita. Ivan Braginsky."

"Aaaaaah, pria Rusia itu? Uuuwhh, seleramu tak buruk, Kirana!" Thai tepuk tangan beberapa kali, tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah. "Tapi... bukankah ia memang agak menyeramkan? Kau tahu, bahkan kelas XII pun banyak yang takut dengannya. Ia memang manis namun..."

"...mengeluarkan aura penuh intimidasi," Lani mengangguk, melanjutkan.

"Apakah kalian akan mengurusi masalah pribadiku sekarang? Atau kalian belum puas?" Kirana memandang mereka dengan wajah _annoyed_. Kiran memang tipikal perempuan yang sangat tidak suka jika kehidupan pribadinya dicampuri.

"Ah, jadi macam tuh laki yang kau suka, Ndon..." Faqih melipat tangannya ke dada. "Aku baru tau..."

"Tentu saja," Kirana mengerling ke arah lain, "_you don't ask so you wouldn't know_."

"Yah, yang penting sekarang aku tau lah," Faqih tersenyum sinis.

Dibalik senyuman getir Kirana hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa sih, hobi mereka ikut campur urusan pribadi orang? Kirana tak pernah habis pikir. Ia bukanlah orang yang suka saat masalah pribadinya dicampuri orang lain, tapi ia tak punya pilihan saat orang-orang ini menanyakannya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Ia berharap, setelah semua ini, ia tak membuat sekolah gempar dengan gosipnya yang tersebar dimana ia dikabarkan dekat dengan Ivan. Oke, pria itu memang pernah mengantarnya sekali pulang ke rumah, _but that's it._ Ia memang merasakan hatinya cukup senang dengan pria tersebut dan mengaguminya layaknya fans pada idolanya, tapi cuma itu.

Mudah-mudahan, ini tak akan berimpas buruk.

.

.

.

Menjelang mata pelajaran Matematika, Kiku kaget melihat sosok Kirana berada di kelasnya. Terlebih lagi duduk di sebelah mejanya. Ia memandang Kirana dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Kenapa ia disini, pikirnya.

"Hai _senpai_..." sapa Kirana lembut.

Kiku mengangguk sekali, kemudian beranjak duduk di kursinya. Gadis ini ada di kelasnya, _great_. Sudah sejak kemarin ia terganggu dengan berita tentang Kirana yang katanya menyukai Ivan, dan selama itu sepanjang malam ia tak tidur memikirkan isu tersebut. Apa itu semua memang benar?

Diliriknya Kirana. Bagaimana jika ia menanyakannya?

Tunggu. Bukankah itu berarti ia mengambil pusing akan urusan Kirana? Dan bukankah itu juga bisa menjadi tanda bagi gadis itu, bahwa jika ia menanyakannya, bukan tidak mungkin Kirana akan menanyakan padanya, kenapa ia bertanya.

Harus jawab apa?

_Muzukashi... –sulit juga..._

Belum sempat Kiku membuka mulut, Ibu Valka dan Ibu Carla masuk ke ruangan. Sudah tak aneh bahwa di sekolah di Finlandia, setiap pelajaran, akan ada dua guru yang masuk; satu sebagai pengajar dan yang satunya sebagai asisten.

"Ya, berhubung ada sedikit kebijakan, untuk satu bulan ini, kelas kita akan mendapat tambahan baru dari kelas 10. Kirana Danadyaksa, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu..."

Kirana berdiri. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Kirana Danadyaksa, dan selama sebulan ini saya akan mengikuti kelas ilmu eksakta di kelas kalian, jadi mohon bantuannya."

Kiku mengerutkan kening? _Kelas eksakta saja? Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan pelajaran lainnya?_

"Perlu kalian tahu, bahwa Kirana sengaja menjalani kelas percobaan disini selama sebulan terkait dengan kemampuannya yang lebih dibidang ilmu pasti, jadi jika ia lolos, ia diizinkan untuk mengikuti kelas kalian ke depannya, bersamaan dengan yang lain. Nah, untuk murid terbaik disini," seluruh pandangan tertuju ke arah Kiku, "aku mohon bantuanmu untuk membantunya saat ia tak mengerti materi di kelas kita."

Kiku mengangguk sekali.

Kirana menoleh ke arah Kiku? Oh, jadi pria jepang ini adalah murid terbaik? Ia baru tahu, mengingat sekolah di Finlandia tidak menerapkan rangking, sangat sulit bagi kita untuk mengetahui siapa yang terpintar. Tapi, mendengar ucapan Bu Valka, Kirana akhirnya tahu.

Kiku bukan murid sembarangan.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Selama 40 menit mereka diajarkan berbagai soal matematika dan diizinkan untuk bertanya saat tidak paham. Bu Carla mengitari kelas, mengajari secara langsung saat beberapa murid yang lambat agak kesulitan memahami.

"Untuk soal nomor 21, Kirana? Mungkin kau ingin mencobanya?" tawar bu Valka sembari menyodorkan kapur.

Kirana mengangguk. Dalam waktu lima menit saja, ia berhasil menyelsaikan soal Integral bertingkat itu tanpa kesulitan.

"Kau memang berbakat. Selanjutnya, mungkin?" pinta Bu Valka lagi setelah mengecek jawaban Kirana dan tidak menemukan kesalahan pada jawabannya.

Kirana memandang soal di buku yang dipegangnya. Setelah mencoba menjawab setengah, Kirana buntu. Ia mulai bingung.

"Bingung?" tanya Bu Valka melihat Kirana hanya menggeleng dengan senyum tersungging.

"Tak masalah. Ada yang bisa melanjutkan?"

Kiku mengangkat tangannya. Kirana memberikan kapur itu pada Kiku, dan sesaat, jemari mereka bersentuhan.

Kiku terdiam sejenak.

_Kenapa tidak bisa lebih lama lagi?_

"Kiku?" panggil Bu Valka membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh, _sumimasen_..." Kiku terkesiap, kemudian membetulkan kacamatanya. Ia memandang soal itu sejenak, lalu melanjutkan hitungan Kirana yang tidak selesai di papan tulis.

Kirana bersiul pelan melihat jawaban tersebut. _As expected from first rank, eh?_

"Jawabanmu betul," ucap Bu Valka sembari memandang papan tulis, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah murid-murid. "Kita beri tepuk tangan dulu utuk mereka."

Suara tepuk tangan pun membahana saat Kiku kembali ke kursinya. Ketika ia membetulkan posisi duduknya, Kirana mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya diikuti tulisan di kertas yang ditunjukkan ke arahnya.

* * *

Honda-senpai is the best! Nyu! :3

* * *

Kiku menunduk, tersenyum setelah menjawab tulisan tersebut dengan ucapan '_arigatou'_ yang lirih. Pipinya memanas mendapat pujian seperti itu, terlebih lagi dengan ucapan 'nyu' di ujung kalimat tersebut yang membuatnya geli. Rupanya, gadis itu lucu juga.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah kertas dilempar ke arah Kirana. Gadis itu menoleh melihat gulungan surat itu, menolah ke belakangnya. Suasana masih tenang.

* * *

Apa benar kau menyukai Ivan?

Eduardo

* * *

Kirana ternganga, menoleh ke arah pria yang berasal dari Estonia tersebut. Pria itu melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya. Ia mendengus kesal. Kenapa berita itu sudah menyebar secepat ini bahkan hingga ke kelas senior? Teman-temannya memang menyebalkan. Ini sudah pasti disebarkan oleh mereka, pikirnya. Kirana menghela nafas panjang, mengabaikannya.

Sebuah kertas terlempar lagi ke arahnya. Kirana berdecak. Ia membuka surat tersebut.

* * *

_Kirana... aku dengar lho. Aku dengar beritanya... dan aku cukup senang dengan hal tersebut. Kapan-kapan kita kencan yuk?_

_Ivan _^J^

* * *

Kirana ternganga. Ia menoleh ke arah Ivan, dan pria itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Buruk, buruk. Benar kan dugaannya. Ucapan itu akan menyebar cepat layaknya ebola hanya dalam sehari saja. Inilah yang paling ia takutkan, dan semua asumsinya benar-benar terjadi. Bagaimana ia menghadapi Ivan jika sudah seperti ini keadaannya? Ia memandang buku catatannya dengan hati kacau.

Sepanjang pelajaran, gadis itu tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia bukannya marah jadi bahan gosip, tapi ia juga bukan orang yang suka jadi pusat perhatian. Melihat kenyataan ini, sudah jelas semua pandangan para murid terutama murid perempuan pasti tertuju padanya (dengan tatapan membunuh pastinya), mengingat Ivan termasuk dalam jajaran pria populer idaman perempuan meski ia juga ditakuti dengan wataknya yang bisa mengerikan tiba-tiba. Kirana mendesah lagi, membenci kenyataan ini.

_Selamat tinggal, masa SMA-ku yang damai..._

Tanpa sengaja, saat ia berusaha kembali fokus pada pelajaran, matanya tanpa sengaja memandang Alfred yang sedang mencolek-colek bahu Arthur. Saat Arthur menerima surat Alfred, dilihatnya wajah pria itu merona, kemudian berusaha kembali fokus pada soal di depannya.

He? Apa-apaan itu?

Heran, ia menulis sesuatu di kertas, lalu memberikannya pada Kiku. Kiku membacanya.

* * *

_Senpai_, apa Arthur dan Alfred memang ada 'main'? Kau paham maksudku, lah.

K.

* * *

Kiku hampir saja tersedak akibat tulisan tersebut. Apa maksudnya dengan 'kau paham maksudku, lah'? Kiku melirik ke arah Kirana dengan tatapan terbelalak. Otaknya berpikir.

_Masaka...-yang benar saja..._

_Apa... gadis ini tahu kebiasaan rahasiaku?_

Kirana merasa wajahnya memerah seketika. Sebagai pria yang ketahuan mencintai yaoi, hal tersebut jelas memalukan, apalagi jika kesukaannya diketahui gadis yang ia sukai sejak lama. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Sebagai pria yang sangat menjunjung tinggi harga diri, hal tersebut jelas membuatnya wajahnya terasa seperti dilempar kotoran. Lalu, bagaimana ia harus merespon?

"_Senpai_..." bisik Kirana lagi dengan wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ehemm... kurasa kalian bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan di luar, Kiku dan Kirana..." suara Bu Valka mengagetkan mereka. Kirana dan Kiku menoleh seperti gerakan _slow motion_ ke arah guru mereka, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kalian boleh keluar..." ucap Bu Valka dengan senyuman tersungging.

Sial, batin Kirana sembari beranjak dari bangkunya, diikuti Kiku yang tampak begitu malu dengan wajah memerah.

Di lorong, keduanya terdiam, berdiri bersebelahan layaknya orang bodoh.

"S-_senpai_... kenapa kau tak menjawab suratku?"

Kiku hanya melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan setengah jengkel (sebab karena gadis itulah ia dikeluarkan dari kelas, bukan?!), kemudian menghela nafas.

"Isu," sahutnya pendek.

"Eh? Tapi kulihat sikap Arthur sepertinya...berbeda?" tanya Kirana dengan wajah antusias.

"Ma..." Kiku melirik ke arah lain, berpikir. Apa gadis ini tak akan ilfeel padanya jika ia membeberkan apa yang ia tahu? Ia cukup tahu rahasia para pasangan pria disini, meski jelas itu Top Secret. Tapi merlihat keantusiasan gadis ini, ia tak enak juga. Disamping itu adalah hal memalukan untuk para pasangan tersebut, tak ada yang menjamin gadis ini akan bungkam sepertinya. Tapi, disisi lain, jika ia memberi tahu, itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai senior yang cukup dihargai karena kemampuan akademisnya?

"Kenapa senpai diam? Aku kan ingin tahu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya Kiku akhirnya.

"Aku hanya..." Kirana menggaruk pipinya, "penasaran. Mirip seperti hiburan untukku jika aku mengetahui bahwa pasangan-pasangan seperti boys love dan sebagainya itu ternyata ada disekitarku. Iseng, mungkin?!"

"Maksudmu... kau seorang _fujoshi_?" tanya Kiku dengan kening berkerut.

"_Hai! I'm proud to be fujoshi_!" Kirana menjotos udara, membuat Kiku memundurkan kepalanya.

"_Ano ne_... Kirana-_san_... hal tersebut kurasa... sebenarnya agak memalukan, menurutku."

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Kirana heran dengan matanya yang besar, memandang wajah senpainya penuh tanda tanya. Wajahnya tak begitu dekat, tapi cukup melampaui zona privasi Kiku, dan itu jelas membuat Kiku sesak nafas.

Wajah Kiku yang tadinya kembali normal sontak mulai merona. Jantungnya kembali berpacu melihat tatapan innocent itu menatapnya penuh kepolosan. Kantung ketenangan di hatinya serasa ditekan oleh rasa gugup dan canggung yang teramat. Tentu saja. Ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan perempuan sebelumnya (kecuali ibunya dan adiknya), terlebih lagi ini Kirana. Gadis yang berhasil menggetarkan hatinya, mengguncangkan dunianya yang monokrom

Matanya yang besar, bulu mata yang lentik dan lekukan wajahnya yang seolah terpahat sempurna itu...

_Shikarishite, watashi no kokoro! –Bertahanlah, hatiku!_

"_Senpai_?" Kirana mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat.

_Aaaaaaaa, naze anata wa totemo sekkin shite iru? –Kenapa kau begitu dekat?_

_Tolong izinkan aku kembali dalam kesadaranku sepenuhnya, Kirana-san. Dengan jarak ini, aku bisa-bisa mati karena gugup!_

"A, _ano_...emmm..." Kiku memundurkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. _Pipiku panas, panaaas_!

"Kenapa _senpai_ jadi kaku begitu?"

_Aku begini karena kau, Kirana!_

"_Senpai_, aku hanya menanyakan tentang masalah Arthur, tapi kenapa kau yang malah kaku? Kau tidak seperti mereka kan?"

"_Chigaimasu_!" sambar Kiku dengan wajah kaget. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini menganggap ia 'sama' dengan mereka? #ifyouknowwhatimean

"Lha, terus kenapa?" sahut Kirana. "Jadi, benar tidak?"

"Kukira... hal tersebut terlalu memalukan untuk dibicarakan, bukan, Kirana-_san_?!"

"Itulah sebabnya aku bertanya padamu. Bukankah kudengar, katanya senpai memiliki hobi yang tidak biasa? Suka memotret pasangan-pasangan..." Kirana membuat tanda kutip di kepala dengan dua tangannya.

_SHIMATTAAAAAA! DIA MENGETAHUINYAAAAAAAAAA!_

Kiku ingin sekali rasanya membenamkan kepalanya seperi burung unta saat ketakutan.

_Shineba ii no yo, watashi wa mou, kinishinai... –mati sajalah, aku tak peduli lagi..._

"Eeeeeh..." Kiku kehilangan kata-kata. _Apa yang harus kukatakaan, Kami-sama?_

"Aaaah, _tsumaranai_–membosankan," Kirana berdecak, melipat tangannya sambil mendesah. "Kupikir aku kira aku menemukan _partner in crime_ untuk mencari foto-foto tersebut, tapi sepertinya, aku salah orang."

Eh?

Kali ini Kiku yang menoleh kaget ke arahnya. "_Shashin_? –foto?"

"Iya, foto. Aku suka mengabadikan momen-momen BL, _you can call me weird because of this tho, but that's kind of amusement for me. _Tapi itu bukan masalah lagi. Kayaknya aku memang salah orang._"_

"M-maksud Kirana-_san_... apa Kirana-_san_ suka mengambil gambar... seperti pasangan _yaoi_, begitu?"

"Iya. Kan sudah kubilang bahwa aku adalah _fujoshi_," desah Kirana.

Kiku terbelalak. Suka mengambil foto juga sepertinya? Kiku tertegun dengan wajah hampa.

Jujur saja, alasan ia menyukai Kirana bertambah satu lagi.

.

.

.

Ivan mengambil _coat_ selututnya yang disampirkan di kursi. Tubuh tingginya tampak menjulang dibanding murid lain, membuat ia terlihat lebih mencolok dan berkharisma –tubuh yang tinggi memang cocok dengan semua model pakaian. Kaus _turtle neck_ putih, _coat_ hitam selutut, dan celana jeans hitam. Sempurna untuk menjadi figur model. Apalagi dengan senyumnya yang selalu tersungging, tak heran jika banyak perempuan yang tergila-gila padanya. Ia termasuk pria yang menempati jajaran _most wanted man_ oleh para perempuan di sekolah tersebut, selain Gilbert, Alfred, Arthur, dan Ludwig.

Dan itulah yang membuat Kirana merasa hidupnya makin apes saat sadar bahwa Ivan memasang mata padanya. Ivan adalah pria populer!

"_Dobryy den' , krasivyy_, (selamat siang cantik)," sapa Ivan ramah diikuti senyum manisnya ketika Kirana melintas.

_Matek, koe, jan! (Habislah hidupmu, Kirana, habislah!)_

Kirana memandang tatapan murid sekitar, lalu tersenyum getir pada Ivan. "Hai Ivan."

"Tadi kau dihukum karena mengobrol di kelas bukan?" Ivan mencolek hidung Kirana. "Gadis nakal..."

Tatapan gadis di sekitar mereka semakin gahar.

Kirana merasa semakin kecil akibat tatapan para siswi.

"Eh, yaa..." Kirana melirik ke arah lain.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menyalin catatanku, asal kau makan siang denganku, bagaimana?"

"Kakaaaaaaaakkkk!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari ujung lorong. Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan tatapan gahar dan membunuh seolah menusuk Kirana dari jauh. "_Kak ty smeyesh' podnyat yego, chem ya_! (Berani-beraninya kau memilih ia daripada aku!)"

Kirana memukul keningnya

_Oh, aku matek tenanan ki (oh aku mati beneran ini)!_

Natalya, adik angkat Ivan yang mengerikan!

"Lari sekarang!" seru Ivan tiba-tiba

"He?!" sahut Kirana bingung.

Ivan sontak menarik pergelangan tangan Kirana. Gadis itu merenghik kesakitan. Sial, tangan itu mencengkram lengannya agak keras, dan ketakutannya kini berbaur dengan rasa sakit di tangannya. Menyembunyikan wajah kesakitannya, gadis itu berlari mengikuti kemana Ivan membawanya. Ivan membawanya menuju belakang gudang yang berada di sudut komplek sekolah. Saat keduanya merasa aman, Ivan pun berhenti.

"_On stranno_ (dia memang aneh)," gerutu Ivan sembari menyeka keringatnya, kemudian memandang Kirana. "Kau baik-baik saja, da?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Kirana terbungkuk, mengambil nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke arah lengan kanannya, dan melihat noda rembesan darah di kaos lengan panjang biru mudanya, cukup kentara. Ia mendecih pelan. Lukanya berdarah lagi. Ia bisa membayangkan seperti apa luka yang ada dibalik lengannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan saja? Kurasa Natalya pasti sudah cukup lelah mencari kita, atau bisa jadi sudah diamankan para guru..."

"Ah, ya..." Kirana mengangguk. "Kau benar."

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di tangannya, gadis itu berjalan mengekori Ivan. Pria itu terlibat lebih menjulang darinya, karena tinggi tubuhnya hanya 155 cm, sementara pria itu mungkin lebih dari 180-an. Di belakang Ivan, Kirana tertegun melihat punggung besar dan Ivan, dan ia melirik ke arah lain.

Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai pria seperti ini, jika aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana responnya saat ia mengetahui seperti apa aku sebenarnya?

"Kirana?"

Kirana menoleh, kaget. "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tak mau berjalan bersamaku?"

"Ah, maaf..." Kirana mempercepat langkahnya di sebelah Ivan, meski hatinya meruntuk, bahwa ia memiliki kaki pendek sehingga tak bisa menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah Ivan yang lebar.

Di tempat makan, tanpa sengaja Alfred menangkap pemandangan Kirana dan Ivan yang makan bersama. Ia menyikut rusuk Arthur.

"_Would you be a good man, you wanker? I'm trying to eating_! (Bisa tidak kau diam, bodoh? Aku sedang makan)!" seru Arthur sewot pada Alfred.

"_Dude, I'm just trying to tell you. Look_! (Bro, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Lihat)," Alfred menunjuk ke arah Ivan yang kini sedang mengobrol dengan Kirana sembari menikmati _borscht_ miliknya.

"_Well, that's new_..." Arthur mengangkat alis tebalnya sembari tersenyum. "Tapi aku memang mendengar dari adik kelas bahwa Kirana menyukai Ivan."

"Dan kurasa Ivan juga menyukainya," Alfred menyambar kentang gorengnya. "Kau ingat? Ivan beberapa kali memberi pertanda, dan kurasa Kirana memahami sinyal tersebut. Terutama saat Ivan menemani Kirana ketika kita ke luar ke bar? Aku yakin, Ivan pasti yang menawarkan diri duluan."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Cocok. _They would make a good couple, then_ (Mereka akan jadi pasangan yang serasi, kalau begitu)," Arthur memakan potongan ikan yang sudah dipotongnya.

"Yah... aku pikir juga begitu..." Alfred mengangguk, kemudian seenaknya memakan ikan yang menempel di garpu Arthur sebelum pria Inggris itu melahapnya.

Arthur membeku. "_You git! That's my last piece_!" teriaknya tak terima.

Alfred tersenyum jenaka. "_Well, you can take another plate again if you want, Iggy_ (kalau begitu, kau bisa ambil lagi)."

"Y-YOU..." Arthur ternganga. "_That would be different_! (Pasti beda rasanya)!"

"_Well, then_... bagaimana jika aku memberimu rasa yang lebih enak dibanding potongan ikan tersebut, hm?" Alfred mengangkat alisnya dan Arthur memundurkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. "Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku."

Wajah pria Inggris itu semakin memerah.

Tentu saja aku paham, tapi... ini bukan saat yang tepat membicarakan hal tersebut, benaknya menjerit.

"Jangan samakan dengan hal itu!" Arthur merasa wajahnya semakin panas.

"Jadi secara tidak langsung, kau tidak mau?" tanya Alfred, memasang wajah pura-pura kecewa.

"B-bukan begitu..." Arthur mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "a-aku hanya tak suka kau m-membicarakannya disini, dan lagipula..."

"'Lagipula'?" ulang Alfred sembari merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Arthur.

"...lagipula, _ini_ dan _itu_ jelas rasanya sangat berbeda..." watak malu-tapi-mau Arthur mulai muncul. Tangannya kini turun, tepat di bawah meja, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Alfred tertawa kecil, kemudian menggenggam tangan Arthur di bawah meja dengan sayang.

"_I understand, I know you want it_," Alfred mengangguk kecil. Setelah melirik sejenak ke arah sekitar, ia mengecup pipi Arthur.

Mereka tak tahu, bahwa seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan kamera berlensa telenya kini sudah berhasil mengambil momen tersebut. Posisi mereka yang berada di dekat jendela hall yang mengarah ke lapangan membuat mereka menjadi objek yang mudah difoto.

Kiku yang memang punya _seventh-sense_ akan _yaoi moment_ melepas lensa telenya dengan santai.

Setelah memesan segelas jus manggis, ia melenggang menuju salah satu meja, tak jauh dari Alfred dan Arthur berada.

"Yo, Kiku! Apa isi kotak bekalmu hari ini?" sapa Alfred saat melihat pria Jepang itu duduk di dekatnya.

"Ma..." Kiku yang kaget dengan sapaan Alfred membuka kain pembungkus kotaknya, lalu memandanginya, "_onigiri_, sosis, dan telur..."

Alfred mengintip kotak bekalnya, memperhatikan isi bekal hias itu dengan wajah sumringah. Kebutulan posisi Kiku tepat di bangku yang ada di depan mejanya, jadi tak sulit untuk menengok isi bekalnya.

"Aku minta telurnya!" Alfred menancapkan garpunya mengambil salah satu potongan _tamagoyaki_ di kotak bekal Kiku dan dengan _innocent_ memakannya.

Kiku hanya membeku memandangi pria itu.

Ia jelas tak terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu. Baginya sikap Alfred cukup tak sopan, namun disisi lain ia tak bisa melarangnya. Ia tak cukup mampu menahannya.

Yah, ia akui ia adalah orang yang 'tidak enakan' pada orang lain.

"Hm, enak! Kau memang pintar memasak, Kiku!" puji Alfred sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

"A-_arigatou_ atas pujiannya," Kiku mengangguk sekali dengan takzim, kemudian mengambil sumpitnya, bersiap makan. "_Itadakimasu_..."

Saat ia menikmati makanannya, ia memandang sekitar sementara tangan kirinya sesekali menjepit sosis dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Tiba-tiba ia tertegun dengan keberadaan Ivan yang kini berdua dengan Kirana, menikmati makan siang mereka.

Tiba-tiba, makanannya serasa jadi pasir.

Apa... mereka benar-benar berkencan? J-jika memang ya, bukankah itu berarti kesempatan untuknya sudah tidak ada lagi?

"Anooo, Alfred-_san_..." Kiku menoleh ke arah Alfred. Pria itu menoleh. "Apa Kirana-san memang berkencan dengan Ivan-san?"

"Hm, mereka?" Alfred menoleh ke arah mereka kemudian kembali memandang Kiku. "Entahlah. Kau juga sudah mendengar isu bahwa Kirana menyukai Ivan bukan? Kurasa itu mungkin saja."

"Eh? Maksudmu dengan 'mungkin saja'?" Kiku memiringkan kepalanya.

"Beberapa hari lalu kami keluar dan minum-minum dengan Ludwig, Ivan dan yang lainnya. Menjelang pulang Ivan sengaja mengantarkan Kirana pulang ke rumahnya, meski waktu itu kami punya mobil untuk mengantarnya. Disamping itu... Ivan juga memang pernah berkata bahwa ia... memiliki ketertarikan pada Kirana..." sambung Arthur panjang.

Ah, Kiku ingat sekarang. Ia juga ingat sebuah kalimat yang menyentilnya saat itu. Jadi, rupanya, Kirana bahkan diantar pulang oleh Ivan? Sebuah perkembangan cepat! Bahkan ia yang sudah menyukai Kirana selama enam bulan lebih pun belum melakukan apa-apa! Ia benci mengakui, tapi nyalinya memang terlalu kecil untuk bersikap seperti Ivan. Ia khawatir, gadis itu malah akan menertawakannya.

_He is not a true gentleman, after all._

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Arthur heran saat Kiku tampak tercenung.

"_Iie, betsuni_... ah, maksudku, tak apa. Aku hanya bertanya saja," Kiku menggeleng, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah resahnya.

Keduanya tak tahu, bahwa hatinya terasa retak saat itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Lazu : almost 4000, or 4000 already ? Oh yeah, udah lebih dari 4000 kata. I sure do enjoy writing this alot.

Kiku : ano... Lazu-san, aku ingin bertanya.

Lazu : hah? *nyaut dengan gaya engkong-engkong betawi numpu satu tangan di lutut dengan kaki kiri ditekuk ke atas sementara kaki kana menempel pada lantai. Choki-choki di mulut*

Kiku : *kaku* a... bukan aku tak sopan, t-tapi jika memang aku murid yang pintar di akademis, kenapa aku tak masuk jajaran 'most wanted men'? Sumimasen... sebelumnya.

Lazu : *ngenyot choki-choki, mikir bentar* kenapa ya? Mungkin dimataku, alih-alih cool, kamu lebih mirip 'kawaii', gitu? Menurutku sih gitu...

Kiku: Ja... watashi wa... Kawaii, desu yo, ne?

Lazu : udah nggak usah bingung, cepet jawab repiu! *lempar kertas jawaban repiu ke arah Kiku*

Kiku : *nahan emosi, megang kertas kenceng-kenceng* ah, hai... untuk Uchiha Iggyland penulis bilang 'minta maaf atas kesalahannya', tapi mungkin untuk mengedit yang sudah ada penulis terlalu mala... -chotto! Lazu-san! Kenapa kau menulis kalau mengedit saja malas! Lazu-san!

Lazu : *mengbaikan sambil rebahan di bawah kipas*

Kiku : *nahan jengkel* dan soal koreksi kata 'bruder' itu akan dilakukan di kedepannya. Terima kasih banyak. Dan soal USUK... *wajah memerah melihat tulisan selanjutnya, lalu berdeham* eh, sudah dicantumkan di chapter ini... mungkin secara halus. Pertanyaan penulis adalah apa selanjutnya mau dibuat eksplisit? Atau implisit saja? Penulis... *wajah Kiku makin merah ngeliat tulisan di kertas* bisa melakukannya tergantung permintaan...

Lazu : cepetan tutup...

Kiku : *mendelik jengkel* h-hai, sekian dulu dari penulis dan kami, karakter yang dipinjem penulis, saran kritik silahkan cantumkan pada review tanpa harus takut digigit (penulisnya dah jinak kok) jadi... *membungkuk dalam ala para samurai* arigatou gozaimasu.

_Ja, mata ashita ne._

_PS: Kalau bingung dengan gaya penulisan saya atau apalah, ngomong aja. Dengan cara yang baik tentunya. Saya terima kok ^^_


End file.
